Elliot's Sister
by sneekie
Summary: Olivia meets the black sheep of Elliot's family
1. Default Chapter

Elliot Stabler leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"Well at least he's off the street Liv, we did our job."

"Yeh 5 years for rape, gets to plead for assault for 3 years and he will probably only do a year and a half if he's lucky." Said Oliva frustrated with the outcome of their latest case and throws her pen on the desk.

She looks up and sees Elliots wife walk in. "Elliot." Calls Olivia and nods behind him.

Elliot looks around and gets to his feet immediately.

"Kathy what's wrong." He then moves her a little way from the room.

Olivia was concerned at Kathy's expression and hoped it wasn't one of the kids.

Kathy pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and shows her husband. "This came today, I have no idea whose it from except it is made out to you."

Elliot opened the paper, which turned out to be a cheque for $15,000 payable to him. His eyes lit up at the amount then looked at the signature.

"Who is Dylan Cole Elliot." Asked Kathy impatiently. Elliot looked up

"I have no idea. Look honey leave this with me and I'll find out, it's probably a mistake."

Kathy's expression dropped to disappointment and Elliot kisses his wife. "Hey I'll be home for breakfast."

"Oh Elliot I hate it when you do the night shifts." She complained

"I know but we need the money." And hugged her

"We do have $15,000 and" but Elliot cut her short

"No not till I find out more. Please kiss Maureen and Dickie and tell them I love them and I love you." He kisses her again

They step back into the room and Kathy looks over to his partner "Hi Olivia"

Olivia looks up from her notes "Oh hi Kathy."

"Hope he's not giving you too much of a hard time." She jokes to Olivia

Oliva smiled "Always." She groans. Kathy leaves

Elliot sat down and looked at the cheque again and shook his head

"Everything ok." Asked Olivia

"What….yeh I've just gonna check on something before we go." Elliot then moved to the computer and punched in the name Dylan Cole.

Olivia went back to her work but was disturbed again

"Son of a bitch" growled Elliot

Both Benson and Munch looked up

"They block your porn site again Elliot" joked John

Olivia got to her feet "What's wrong." She then moves to the computer and Elliot switch the machine off. "It's nothing."

Cragen came out of his office "quiet night is over peoples we have a possible rape/homicide. Check this out Olivia, Elliot."

Elliot was driving but his mind was elsewhere

"Hey whoa Elliot turn here." Called out Oliva.

Elliot slammed on the brakes then reverse back for the turn. "Sorry" mumbled Elliot

"Elliot."

"it's nothing."

After they surveyed the crime scene and talked to witnesses they called it a morning clocking off at 2.00am. Elliot offered Olivia a ride home

"I have to make a quick stop on the way." he announced

Olivia nodded as she went over her notes

Elliot doubled parked outside a club and headed towards the door. A large female security stood in his way "No men" she hissed

Elliot grins and pulls out this gold shield and she steps aside for him to enter

Oliva rubs her eyes and looks out the passenger side window and looks at the flashing sign "Throb." Oliva got out curious at why Elliot was going into a gay club and she strolls over.

Elliot inside scouts around, the room packed with women. His mind didn't click at first until 2 women in front of him kissing

"Oh christ how did I get." His eyes transfix on someone and push through the dance crowd.

"Where is she.' Demanded Elliot

The woman turned around not surprised to see him and not pleased either

"Hello Elliot nice to see you again." She mocked

"Sonya where is she." Elliot voice tone impatient

Sonya pointed to the stage behind him. Elliot turns around and looks up to see a young woman dressed in cargo pants and a tight waisted top that was almost see through.

Olivia walked in and spots Elliot the only bloke in the place in a heated discussion. She follows his gaze to the stage. Olivia looked at the singer who seemed to have the club in frenzy with her seductive movements, rubbing up against another female member of the band.

"I want to talk to her now" demanded Elliot

"Oh sure Elliot I'll just pull her off stage in front of all these women shall I. She'll be done in an hour you have to wait." Stated Sonya

"Forget it, just tell her I don't want this." And hands the cheque to Sonya, then makes his way back. Olivia sees Elliot leave and makes her way back to the car

Elliot gets in and drives off without a word

"So what's with the stop.' Asked Olivia casually but very curious

"Just checking up on an old case." He said coolly

"Oh which one."

"Before your time Olivia." He said curtly. From his tone she got the hint he didn't want to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day a woman walks into the SVU precinct and gets Olivia

"I'd like to see Elliot Stabler." She asked

Oliva looked her over and she seemed familiar but couldn't place her. "He's with someone, can I help with something." She offered

"No." was the woman's short reply.

"Ok well take a seat and I'll let him know."

Elliot escorted the guy roughly from the interview room and told Munch to take him down for processing. Quietly pleased he looked at Olivia "Now why can't all confessions be that easy." Elliot with a big grin

"Elliot this young lady is here to see you."

He looked over and demeanour changed almost instant which was sensed by Olivia. She noticed the young woman had also become rigid as they locked eyes on each other

Elliot's felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

"Well I can see you're happy to see me." Came the woman's smart remark

Elliot walked back to the interview room "In here." He said and the woman followed him in.

Elliot closed the door and started pacing. "What are you doing here." He growled

"Nice to see you too brother." The words spat like poison

Elliot's eyes narrowed "what do you want this time."

The woman threw her head back and laughed "I don't want anything from you." then produced the cheque and threw it on the table.

"You left this behind last night, and oh thanks for hanging around."

"the place didn't make me feel too welcome."

"well men aren't entirely welcomed into a dyke clubs."

Elliot winched then looked at the cheque "It's too much I only lent you $5,000" changing the subject

Elliot's sister sat down and Elliot relaxed and leant against the wall

"I know…but it's also for the legal fees, rehab and the protection money you paid to my body guard while I was inside."

Elliot looked surprised "Sonya told me how you paid her to look out for me while I was in jail. Just clearing up my debts.

"I don't want your money."

The woman laughed again "I earned it honestly Elliot, I have a career in music and it pays well."

"What performing for women, its glorified lap dancing." He mocked

"It's honest." She growls back at him

"Still clean" he pushed

"You want a urine sample" she challenged, "or will a visual inspection do." The woman got to her feet and rolled up her sleeves to show her arms which where clear of needle marks. "Not convinced.' She started to undo her jeans

"Alright" bellowed Elliot

Olivia could hear the voices quarrelling.

"And who is this Dylan Cole, what's his story."

Again the woman laughed, "that's my name."

"You are Jessica Stabler."

"Not anymore I have changed it legally, its Dylan Cole now."

"Why did you have to go and do a stupid thing like that." shouted Elliot

"If you think I was going to keep that bastard's name then you're a fool just like him." Yelled Dylan back

"I am nothing like him." Yelled Elliot

"No Elliot you're right, you just pretend things don't happen." She screamed

"We are not doing this here." He thumped the table causing Dylan to leap up

"that's right Elliot let not it's easier for you….."

Elliot frustrated put his hand over his face

"Just forget it." Dylan went to leave"

"Jess wait." Lowering his voice

"It's Dylan, Jess Stabler is as dead to me as you are." She flung open the door and storms off half colliding with Olivia but keeps on going. Olivia looks back to see Elliot slam the door and the sound of furniture being moved around.

Cragen hearing the commotion looks up to a woman fleeing from the precinct. Elliot now left the interview room and grabbed his coat

"Elliot" called Olivia

"I need a moment." And stormed from the room

John looks from Olivia to the captain "what was all that about."

Olivia just shrugged. "Well who ever that girl is really upset him, I haven't seen him in this way for a long time."

"that was his sister." Spoke up Cragen

"so I take it they don't get along." Joked John

"they have issues." He responded

"Yeh like what.' Asked Olivia

"Like its none of our business."

That night in bed Elliot tossed and turned, eventually getting up and went down stairs. Kathy soon followed her husband. She noticed he had out the family photo album

"Elliot I'm worried you're not usually this bad, what's happened."

He couldn't look at her. She sensed he was struggling with something "Is there someone else."

Elliot looked up with sad eyes….. "No…..it's Jess."

Kathy feared the worst "What happened….is she…."

Elliot shook his head "No she's fine….she came to work today. Kathy the cheque was from her."

Kathy got up and made them some tea

"So Dylan is her boyfriend I take it."

"No….it's her name now, she changed it to Dylan Cole"

Kathy sipped her tea then it clicked "Cole is your mother's maiden name, but why Dylan."

"I don't know….why change it at all."

"Cmon Elliot why would she want to keep his name after what."

"Alright I don't need a history lesson, I was there remember." Snapped Elliot "Oh honey I'm sorry. We ended up fighting and she left."

"Elliot don't you think it's time you two sorted it out, she is your sister."

"Yeh and she put me, us through hell."

"she is still your family...... Is she still using?"

"I don't think so….she looked really healthy. She's a singer at….." he paused "Oh god I think my sister is a lesbian. She couldn't get anymore screwed up."

Kathy put her cup down and gave a little laugh "Elliot it's ok to be gay." And put an arm around him. "It's not the end of the world, please try and patch things up….she is all you have left and after all you are her big brother."

Elliot's mood improved over a few days and Olivia tried to talk to him but he just brushed her aside just to say it was family stuff. At the end of the day Elliot offered Olivia a ride home but she declined and said she was meeting someone

"All really" Elliot with interest

"It's only a friend Elliot so don't get smug."

"Well I was getting concerned you should be out living it up Liv."

"Good night Elliot and go home."

Elliot laughed "night Liv"

Olivia entered Throb just as it was about to heat up and ordered herself a drink. At 11.00pm Dylan was introduced on stage and she got a roar from the woman all pushing to get to the front. She sang and moved around the stage seductively, enters the crowd briefly to stir them up more. So this was Elliot's sister thought Olivia with a smile.

Early next morning before Elliot was in Olivia looked up Dylan Cole and the results blew her away "Hello black sheep. No wonder Elliot never talked about you…..you've been a very bad girl."

The rap sheet read her as Jessica Stabler, 34 of no fixed address, has a juvenile record sealed. Charged with numerous drug offences, assault, and attempted suicide was jailed for 7 years for attempted murder. "Shit." She let out a little louder than intended

"What's up" came Elliot's voice

Olivia switched the machine off quickly "I forgot to pay my power bill' she lied.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan was rehearsing a new song when she saw someone familiar. She told the band to cool and jumped off stage

"Kathy " and they hugged each other

"Jess."

"It's…" started Dylan

"Sorry Dylan yes Elliot told me. You look great……you have your figure back." And admired Dylan

"Yeh well I was a bag of bones for a while but I started to eat right, worked out and yeh this is me." She gloated

They sat down and chatted until the subject of Elliot came up.

"Look Kathy we are never going to get on…..too much has happened."

"It's never too late for family, come for dinner tonight."

"We can't even be in the same room Kathy I don't think it's a good idea."

"I insist." Kathy spoke up

"But Elliot"

"Bugger Elliot….please the kids would love to see you."

"Yeh god how old is Maureen."

"15 and giving her father hell."

"good for her." Laughed Dylan

"and you haven't met Dickie, he is now 9 and a real terror." Kathy squeezed Dylan's hand "Please."

Dylan gave in and nodded

Elliot arrived home with his partner in tow. "Honey you got room for one more."

Kathy smiled "Hi Olivia yes now that makes 6.' She said a little nervously

Elliot frowned and Kathy continued, "Now before you get upset, Jess..... I mean Dylan is here."

"What." Grunted Elliot

"I asked her, she's up with Maureen so don't make a scene."

"Well thanks for the warning….' Scoffed Elliot

Olivia noticed the tension building again and didn't know where to go.

"I wish you had told me earlier Kathy."

"Why…..what's the big deal there is plenty to go around."

"It's not that….it just I don't think it's a good idea."

Kathy froze

"_REALLY_ brother and why not."

Olivia jumped at the booming voice and faced it.

"Because I need time ." Elliot paused to think

"what to get used to having a sister again….or time to get used to me not depending on you anymore."

"Look Jess."

"It's Dylan" she corrected

"whatever" trivialised Elliot "You can't come waltzing in our lives and expect everything to be ok."

"I never expect things to be like they were, but a little support."

Elliot cut her off "support, christ you had my support both emotionally and financially for the last 10 years and."

"Yeh again remind me and everyone here how much of a screw up I am, but don't forget to tell them your part in it." She spat at him

"Leave it " and Elliot through this hands in the air

"Fuck you Elliot." Continued Dylan

"get out….get the hell out of my house.' He spat back

"Elliot please." Cries Kathy

"NOW" screams Elliot

Dylan storms out.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week Elliot's mood worsen, snapping at everyone, arguing with Olivia which was pissing her off. She wore it because of what she saw the other night it was no wonder why he didn't want to have anything to do with his sister. It eventually came to a head on the street. Elliot was frisking a possible suspect in relation to a rape case. Un-expectantly he was knocked to the ground, the assailant pulled a knife from his sock and lunged at Olivia. She quickly jumped aside and broughtthe assailant to the ground hard, putting her knee in his back. Elliot jumped to his feet and kicked the knife from his hand, picked him up and tossed him against the wall cuffing him. Olivia glared at Elliot, but he avoided eye contact knowing it was his blunder that nearly got Olivia hurt.

Olivia ignored her partner for the rest of the afternoon and as their colleague's left one by one Elliot spoke

"I'm very sorry Olivia I should have found that weapon." Elliot in a small voice

"Yeh Elliot you should of." She paused ……."I know your sister has gotten into your head."

"You know nothing" he growled

"I know it's putting us at risk."

"Oh like you've never made a mistake Olivia" he mocked her

She kept her tone low "Never one that compromise my partner's safety Elliot."

Elliot had no reply because it was true "I am really sorry Liv it's been hard….being here and at home. Kathy and Maureen both not talking to me since that night. Things are just falling apart and I don't know how to hold it together let alone fix it."

Olivia got to her feet and picked up her keys

"Well Elliot you have to find some way of dealing with it, get a grip on things cos I don't want what happened today, happening again. I need to be able to trust you on the street. Night Elliot." And left him alone at the desk

Olivia still angry needed to vent it and headed into Throb. She asked the girl behind the bar to see Dylan but the woman just pointed her to someone else. Oliva walked up to the slightly rotund woman and asked for Dylan

"Look sweetheart Dylan doesn't see anyone before the show but I'm quite happy to get you a signed CD.

Olivia held up her badge and demanded again

"Look Dylan hasn't done anything wrong, she is clean so you've got the wrong idea."

"I want to see her now." Demanded Olivia again.

Sonya stepped closer to the detective when Dylan spoke from behind Olivia

"It's ok Sonya I'll take care of it."

"Dylan honey you don't have to take this….it's harassment."

"I said it's fine Sonya." Dylan then squared off at the detective who was taller. They looked each other over

"You're Elliot's partner."

"Benson….Olivia Benson."

"Well what can I do for you detective Benson."

"Just want to talk"

Dylan escorted Olivia to a vacant booth and offered her a drink, which Olivia declined

Dylan sensed an attraction at the older woman. She like the way she dressed, smartly but streetwise and was obviously not afraid to throw her weight around.

"So what do you want to talk about." Dylan taking a drink for herself

"About Elliot."

Dylan's smile turned upside down and got up to leave. Olivia grabbed her and pulled her back down

"Hey." And pulled her arm away "what's they idea.'

"I nearly got killed today and it because of you.' Accused Olivia

"Me, why me." Dylan shocked

"What ever the issues between you and your brother are, is affecting him, his work and it puts me at risk when his mind isn't on the job."

"Hey don't load that onto me detective, that's Elliot's problem."

"No it my problem because it means I can't trust his judgement and that can be fatal."

Dylan took another mouthful. Olivia continued "Not to mention his home life is in crisis. Kathy's a lovely woman but it's killing their marriage."

Dylan nervously ran a hand through her hair "I never meant to hurt Kathy, look things between me and Elliot are complicated and we get heated."

"yes well your presence is causing complications for everyone. Elliot is going to crack and the fall out will be disastrous, so if you care about your family you will do something about it.

Olivia got to her feet and looked down at the dejected Dylan then left


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot took a weeks leave to sort through things at the Captains order.

Olivia arrived to find a coffee on her desk and Elliot at the filing cabinet

"Morning Liv." Said Elliot cheerily "I've filed your reports…you had a lot."

Olivia eyed him suspiciously "I haven't had time."

"That's ok I had time to kill, anyway drink your coffee before it gets cold

Olivia still suspicious "so things between you and."

"Fine…Kathy and I have patched things up and we have decided to take the kids skiing this Christmas."

Olivia's mood lighten "good."

Kathy was just heading out the front door when she met Dylan on the step. She froze and Dylan eyes dropped. Kathy wrapped her arms around her sister-in law and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Kath I never meant for things to get this bad." Whined Dylan

Kathy wiped Dylan's tears "You Stablers are a hot headed bunch."

"I know but the last thing I wanted was to hurt you or come between you and Elliot. I love you and my brother….I just get so mad and bitter. I've forgotten what it's like to have a family."

Kathy was confused at Dylan's ranting "Look come inside and you, me and Elliot will sit down and talk this out."

Dylan shook her head "I can't I leave tomorrow. I'm heading west hopefully pick up a few shows."

"Dylan no…..don't leave" pleaded Kathy

"I won't come between you and Elliot, I'm going to do something right and that's to get away."

"Dylan did someone say something, everything is fine with Elliot and me, just come in."

Dylan hugged and kissed Kathy on the cheek "thanks Kathy say goodbye to the kids for me." Dylan walked off

Kathy stood on the step in shock, then angry she went back inside and picked up the phone.

Olivia could hear the voice though Elliot's phone. She guessed it was Kathy and he'd obviously done something wrong.

"Ok……" answer Elliot holding the phone a little way from his ear. "What…when…I never said that and I have no idea." He then glares at his partner. "Ok Kathy I'll deal with it, I will bye." He puts down the receiver

Olivia giggles "what have you done this time Elliot." But Elliot's face remained rigid

"Dylan came to see Kathy today."

Olivia groaned but Elliot continued, "Apparently she's leaving tomorrow."

Olivia smiled "well that's good….right." she was unable to read her partners mood correctly

Elliot gritted his teeth "she is leaving cos somebody told her that Kathy and I were having marital problems…..and she thinks it's because of her."

Olivia caught her breath

"why did you interfere Olivia?" He growled

"Well she is causing you problems, at work and home Elliot, someone had to tell her that she was screwing up."

"_You had no right_…..you have no idea about our problems and jumped to conclusions."

"Elliot please." Trying to quieten him down

"Jess, I mean Dylan is my sister and you know nothing."

"I know she has a rap sheet and that she nearly cost you your career."

Elliot couldn't believe his partner was spying "That is none of your business how dare you….._fuck you_." He spat

"Elliot." She met his tone

"You always talk about trust and loyalty well you're a bloody hypocrite." Elliot rises to his feet. "Dylan's problems aren't all her fault, they're mine too." He storms off

Olivia stared at the piece of paper on her desk and closed her eyes. She screwed up and now it's probably costed her a partner.

Elliot knocked on the door it was shortly opened

"Elliot what do you want." Growled Sonya

"Come to see Dylan."

"She's not here, go away."

Elliot barged in and sat on the couch

"Hey you can't do that."

"I'll wait" he said

"Get out or I'll call the cops." She threatened, but he just laughs "you're a fucking nob, I warned Dylan about trying to patch things up. I knew it would crush her."

Elliot didn't respond at first but then calmly "I just want to talk to her."

"Yeh right bully her you mean."

"This has nothing to do with you anymore. You did what I paid you, why are you still around." He asked

"Because she still needs protecting."

Elliot laughed "from what.' But her response hit him hard

"_From you Elliot…..from you!_."

Silence was all that followed when the door opened and Dylan stepped in. Shocked to see her brother instantly went on the defensive

"Come to carry my bags have we."

Elliot let it slide then it turned into a standoff of who was going to speak first, which eventually turned out to be Sonya

"Elliot I think you should leave." Sonya said smugly

Elliot just shook his head "no I just want to talk to my sister, Jess please." He whined

"It's Dylan" bellowed Sonya

Elliot closed his eyes just wishing Sonya would disappear. Dylan sensed something different about him. "Kathy sent you.' She said sadly

Elliot looked up "Not exactly….can we please talk…that's all I want to do honestly."

Dylan wasn't sure she could take any more fights with her brother but she reluctantly nodded ok. Sonya put her hands on her hips in dismay when Elliot spoke again

"_without the pitbull_."

"you fucking bastard.' Spat Sonya

Dylan spoke "Sonya please give us a moment."

"Dylan are you going to let him talk to me like that."

Dylan looked at her brother with dismay.

"I'm sorry Sonya.' Apologised Elliot

Sonya walked up to Dylan and kisses her "any trouble let me know." She then left.

"I never thought she'd leave." Joked Elliot

Dylan smiled slightly and sat "What is it Elliot, I'm not up to another yelling match." She said quietly

"I'm not here to argue.." he stalled "Jess…..sorry I mean Dylan I've never stopped caring about you. I can't change what happened, shit I wish I could…..I don't know how to fix things.... to make them better."

"You can't Elliot." Said Dylan hoarsely

"I'm such an idiot. I want you back in my life, and all I've done is pushed you away. I miss you" He started to choke back tears

Dylan saw Elliot was struggling "I haven't exactly made an effort." She admitted

"I know I wasn't there when you were younger and the guilt never goes away, I was there when you were released but you walked away from me."

Dylan shook her head "I couldn't face you." Dylan now choking back tears

"Why….I said I would help you."

"Elliot I was ashamed and afraid. After everything I put you and Kathy through I just couldn't face you."

"Dylan….Jess I never stopped loving you….." Elliot couldn't contain it any longer and cried. He took her hand and squeezed it "My family isn't complete without you….please give me another chance." He pleaded

Dylan wiped her tears "Elliot….I" ..Dylan was shocked, she hadn't seen her brother this broken since she was sent to jail. She shook her head

"Jessica please I need you in my life and I want to be part of yours again. We have missed out on so much."

Dylan sobbed and Elliot pulled her into him and she cried on his shoulder. "I'll make things right, please." He makes Dylan look at him "I am here for you now…..is it too late?" He asked

"Elliot I love you, I thought you hated me."

Elliot lifted her chin "Never.... you're my little sister…..I could never hate you."

They got their composure and headed out for a drink

Elliot staggered and fell into the bedroom. Kathy turned the bedside lamp on to find her husband drunk and trying to take his shoes off.

"Oh Elliot why." She whined

Elliot crawled next to her "_Shhhh_h" He tried to calm her "everything's ok." He stunk of alcohol

"Elliot get off me, where have you been." angry with him

"Out drinking…with Jess I was drinking with Jess. Oh god I don't think I can get undressed."

"So what happened." Asked Kathy eagerly but had to wait till morning because Elliot passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot dragged himself into work a little worse for wear. Olivia glanced up and saw his condition and went back to her paper work. Elliot sat down and groaned. He opened his desk draw and took some pills out and swallows

"Good night I see." Said Olivia none too interested

"Olivia I'm sorry for being such an asshole lately. I know I've made your life hell and probably everyone here."

"Yeh your right." Agreed Olivia

Elliot smiled was short lived

"You have been an asshole." She moves onto the computer. Elliot knew this was going to be hard.

"Cmon you know me things just get on top, please don't be angry Liv." She ignored him "I'll buy you breakfast." Olivia still ignored "and coffee for the rest of the week." She smiled and Elliot knew he had to do better "I'll let you drive for the rest of the week eh."

Olivia laughed unable to stay mad at her partner.

Cragen rushed from his office. "There's been another one, get on it and get me results." He barked.

Over the next few weeks Dylan slowly integrated back into family life, spending time with Maureen and getting to know Dickie

Elliot was finishing up when he got a call on his cell. His face dropped and rolled his eyes "Do we have to…..ok alright I'll meet you there."

Olivia amused at his conversation, Kathy has obviously set something up

Olivia grabbed her coat and keys when Elliot got off the phone

"Hey what are you doing."

"going home." Said Olivia

"Do you want to go out….for a little while?" He asked almost begging

"Where Elliot…."

"To Throb, Dylan's playing and Kathy wants me to go."

"Well off you go." Amused by his reluctance.

"I don't want to go there by myself…to that place." whined Elliot

Olivia eyed him off "You really are uncomfortable with Dylan's sexuality." Almost chastising him over it.

"Please Olivia be a pal."

Olivia agreed "but only for a while."

They walked in a little after nine and Kathy waved them over.

"Hi Olivia you like Dylan's music."

Olivia laughed uncomfortably "I've not really heard it Kathy….tough guy here was afraid to come by himself."

Kathy looked at him in disgust. Elliot quickly excused himself and got a round of drinks.

He waited at the bar and notices a butch woman staring at him. "Hi" he muttered but the woman just glared. After about an hour the dance music was turned off and Dylan was introduced bringing screams from the women. The stage lit up and Dylan went on with her performance.

"Wow she does cause quite a stir." Said Kathy

Olivia like the rest of the women was under Dylan's spell.

"Cmon lets dance Elliot.' Coaxed his wife

Elliot stepped back "Not on your sweet nelly are you getting me out there."

Kathy looked at Olivia and she declined as well. Kathy sulked and went to the bar for next round.

After an hour and a half the show was over and the usual dance music resumed. Oliva was about to leave when Dylan walked up dressed in jeans and a top that would have to be peeled from her body being so tight. All her curves nicely defined catching Olivia complete attention

"Hi" Kathy hugged and kissed her sister in law "that was fantastic you really had those women lapping you up."

The statement causes Elliot to choke on his drink. Dylan laughed, "It's my job. Did you enjoy the show detective Benson."

"You can call me Olivia, yes it was entertaining."

Dylan laughed again "well then let have some drinks."

"Hey you wanna hit the floor Kathy." Offered Dylan watching her sister in law dancing on the spot. "hell yeh, here honey hold my drink." And escape to the floor. Elliot made sure Kathy never left his sight.

"worried she might switch teams Elliot.' Joked Olivia

"No" he said firmly

"Well I guess it's every bloke's fantasy." Mocked Olivia

Elliot faces Olivia "what….. watching my wife dance with my sister…..think not."

Olivia laughed but she could see he was enjoying it.

After an hour on the floor "Dylan I should go I think I've put Elliot through enough."

Dylan escorted her sister in law from the floor. "Cmon tiger my parents have the kids so lets make use of our time." Slurred Kathy

Elliot held up his wife and offered Dylan and Olivia lift home, both declined.

Olivia got another round for them both and moved to a quieter area. "So what's the Olivia Benson story."

"excuse me." catching Olivia off

"how long have you been working with my brother." Clarified Dylan

Olivia let her guard drop "I've been a detective for 10 years, and with Elliot for 6 years."

"does he push you around." Asked Dylan

"He does come over a bit forceful, it must be a Stabler trait." she jokes

Dylan laughed "touché Olivia. We do share the same temperament."

There was a brief moment of silence. Dylan was then set upon by two girls begging for her to dance with them. Dylan excused herself and followed the women to the floor. Olivia watched captivated as Dylan is position between the two women, dancing and rubbing against each other.

Dylan reached behind pulling the girl closer, rubbing her hand down the front of her pants. The other woman in front turned and grabbed Dylan's pants pulling her in until their lips met. Olivia choked on her drink, surprised by the forwardness and continued to watch the orgy unfold feeling aroused.

Dylan returned a short time later "admiring fans I see." commented Olivia casually

"Yeh they are…..it was most enjoyable you should try it." suggested Dylan cheekily

"Ah no this is not the scene for me." Olivia said feeling awkward

Dylan leaned in "then what is your scene Olivia." Now hovering near Olivia's lips. She heard Olivia catch a breath and smiled

"I have a social standing in the community." Was her corny reply

Dylan not letting her get away that easily "well here's the community and you haven't been social yet."

Olivia stepped back. Dylan realised she was making her feel uncomfortable backed down

"hey look I'm just kidding." She drained her drink and still feeling aroused wanted to find the 2 girls she was with earlier.

"Look I'm going back to the floor, bye Olivia"

Dylan walked past and Olivia reached out and grabbed Dylan, spinning her around and colliding with her lips. Dylan responded by grabbing Olivia's head and holding it to her, forcing her tongue into Olivia's mouth. Olivia loosened her grip and presses Dylan against the wall. Dylan rubbed her hand down Olivia's chest and reaches under her top to squeeze her breast. Olivia was in a trance, her head spinning from alcohol and arousal. She rubbed the front of Dylan's jeans digging into the folds and feeling the heat she was radiating.

Dylan broke the kiss and whispered in her ear "we should take this someplace else." Olivia agreed and they left the club

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and put the keys on a side table. She turned on a light and looks over her shoulder to see Dylan stroll in and close the door. When she turned and faced Olivia they went straight back to the intensity they were exhibiting at the club earlier.

Olivia crushing her lips to Dylan's, her tongue now exploring. She breaks away and kisses down her neck and under chin, while her hands where stroking Dylan's chest, squeezing and pulling her breast.

"bedroom" murmured Dylan

As they moved to bedroom Olivia lifted Dylan's top over her head, releasing her breasts. Olivia takes one and lets her tongue travel around her nipple, her teeth grating over. Dylan let out a gasp then pulls Olivia back up to her lips. Dylan quickly entices Olivia's shirt and bra from her grabbing at her breast roughly. Dylan pulled Olivia and hit something hard on Olivia's hip.

Oliva steps back and remove her gun and holster along with her gold shield carefully putting them on the bedside table. She then pushed Dylan onto the bed and they removed the rest of each other's clothing, desperately trying to devour each other in the process. They both struggled for dominance, grabbing each other, but it was Olivia who penetrated first, making Dylan cry out.

"Oh fuck…." She groaned to the welcome intrusion.

Olivia's hand continued thrusting, building up Dylan's tension. Dylan held Olivia tightly and kissed her, her tongue darting around in Olivia's mouth. Dylan thrashes and grunts her release into Olivia's shoulder. Olivia slowly rolls off panting herself from the effort. Dylan needed little time to recover and straddles Olivia pulling her up to kiss her intensely, then trails her tongue down and around Olivia's nipple then sucks until the nipple becomes hard and erect.

Olivia feeling herself control leaving groans "Oh god…..cmon"

Dylan pushes inside Olivia's tight opening, which quickly loosened up and allowed a second finger. Olivia breathing was in short pants and grunts. The bed was rocking back and forth. Olivia arched her back and grabbed the headboard as she gushed around Dylan's hand "Oh fuck…" was her only words. She closed her eyes as the room began to spin and they both fell asleep.

"Dylan, Dylan wake up." Came a voice far away

Dylan's eyes opened slightly, seeing Olivia standing next to her already dressed. Dylan looked at the alarm clock and groaned at it only being 6.00am

"I have to go to work."

Dylan nodded and let her head fall back on the pillow

"No Dylan please get dressed." said Olivia desperately.

Dylan groaned again but did as she was asked and followed Olivia outside. The air was cool on Dylan's near bared skin.

"Umm sorry Dylan do you need a lift."

Dylan senses Olivia's reluctance to the offer she had just made. Olivia also seemed to be uncomfortable in her presence. Dylan shook her head and walked off

"Wait Dylan look about last night please don't tell Elliot." Pleads Olivia

"Olivia I don't give out the details of everyone I sleep with, especially to my brother.." She paused "you are no exception so your secret is safe." Said Dylan casually

Olivia flinched and Dylan laughed and shook her head "It's ok it was one night, it's done. See you round Liv." Dylan walks off.

Olivia walked into the office and Elliot was already at their desk

"Well good morning, you look a sight what time did you leave then." He joked

"Not long after you." She lied

"You get lucky." Pushed Elliot

Olivia tried desperately to control her blushing "but obviously you did."

Elliot sat back in his seat and gave her a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt 7 

It was only a few weeks before Christmas and Elliot invited the work crew over for drinks. Olivia arrived at the door and was announced and welcomed.

"Hey look who's here, about time." announced Elliot

Olivia entered and moved to Munch and started up a conversation. Elliot's youngest ran through the group all excited followed by Dylan chasing him down. She picked him up and tossed slightly and he squealed with delight, she then cradled him. Dylan looked up and met Olivia's gaze and nodded. Olivia looked away and went back to her conversation with Munch.

Later on Dylan was in the kitchen stacking the dishwasher

"You're not working tonight." Came a voice behind.

Dylan got to her feet and faced Olivia "nope got a few days off to spend with family."

They held each other's gaze when Elliot broke the tension

"Hey hey….. no partying in the kitchen." Said Elliot overly cheery and drunk

"Hey brother where's my beer." Challenges Dylan

Elliot laughed "this is the last one."

Dylan walked past Olivia and took the bottle from her brother "well since I'm your sister you should share." And relieves him of his drink

"Hey no fair." He groaned

Dylan puts her arm around his shoulder "tell someone who cares." And they leave Olivia

The party wraps just after midnight and Elliot and Kathy try unsuccessfully to get Dylan to stay overnight.

"It's fine a taxi won't take long."

"Olivia….you wouldn't mind taking her home." Asked Kathy

"Umm I" stumbled Olivia

"It's fine a I'll get a taxi." Replied Dylan

Elliot looks at his partner

"Alright cmon I'll drop you home." Groaned Olivia

They left the Stabler's residence, Olivia's head was spinning, she didn't want to be in this situation, alone with Dylan.

Dylan watched Olivia reaction and decided she didn't want hang around. "stop the car." Ordered Dylan

"What…why" asked Olivia confused?

"Just do it." Growled Dylan.

Dylan jumped out and walked off. Olivia jumped out after her

"Hey wait up….what's wrong."

Dylan faces Olivia "Look except it…… we fucked but move on, you can't keep carrying on like this."

"It's difficult ok." Whined Olivia

"Yeh well get over it….shit you carry on like you've done something wrong or is it who you've done it with." Leaving the last statement to linger in Olivia's mind

"It's just Elliot." Started Olivia

"So what….look I can't always avoid you because of him, you're his partner." Ranted Dylan

"Dylan" Olivia stepped closer

Dylan lowered her tone "It was just sex, nothing more, let's just move on with our lives…..I have." She said candidly.

Dylan not expecting any further fight was surprised when Olivia put her hand around the back of Dylan's neck and pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Dylan didn't have time to react for or against the attention as Olivia moved her and sat her on the car bonnet. She kissed down Dylan's neck and around the exposed collarbone. She spread Dylan's legs and rubbed inside getting an instant response

"Olivia this is not moving on." Said Dylan helplessly

"shut up." She moaned back and they kissed again.

Again they ended up at Olivia's apartment and again they fight for dominance but Olivia wanted it more and let Dylan work her. She screamed her orgasm. Dylan casually rose up onto her elbow and stroked Olivia's face and hair

"Is this what you call avoidance tactics." laughs Dylan

"It's interactive avoidance." replied Olivia.

Dylan woke to the sound of the shower and glanced at the alarm clock reading 6.10am. She knew the routine, dressed and left.

Olivia looked in the mirror and shook her head at what she was doing. She left the bathroom and started to talk to Dylan.

"Hey I don't have to be in this soon, why don't we get breakfast." She was surprised to see the bed empty and Dylan gone. She felt a little sadden that there were no parting words.


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan received some good news that her group have been offered contracts to record an album. Dylan screamed and hugged Sonya at the news.

"You've done it girl." Said Sonya.

"I can't believe it." Screamed Dylan

Dylan also couldn't keep the news to herself and went to Elliot and Kathy's for dinner. She told them her news and Kathy gave her a hug. Elliot looked at his sister admirably.

"Well sis you're almost famous…..you did it."

Dylan took a breath "thanks to you both." And hugged her brother.

Kathy nodded to Elliot and he smiled. Dylan watched the exchange "What…what's wrong." She asked with concern

"Well we have something to tell you." Said Elliot proudly

"You're pregnant again." Blurted Dylan

"NO….god no." laughed Kathy

Elliot laughed as well then continued "Christmas…we want to spend together as a family…all of us."

"But you are all going skiing.." said Dylan

"Umm well we've changed our plans. We are going to have Christmas at home.

Dylan was speechless at first "How did the kids….well Maureen."

"She was a little disappointed but in the end she could see being together as a family matters more." Said Elliot

Dylan closed to tears "Oh Dylan is that ok." Asked Kathy

Dylan nodded "yes I can't believe it, …..I can't remember the last time I felt like this."

Elliot smiled and agreed, "right it's settled"

Olivia took some personal time off in the afternoon and walked into the club Throb. She found Dylan and another woman in deep discussion. She cleared her throat and the women stopped kissing.

"See you later Dylan, I'll leave the door unlocked babe." And the woman floated on by Olivia

Olivia walked over to Dylan casually "Um Elliot told me the news about your contract."

"Yeh I can't wait Olivia it's finally happened. I'm finally made something of myself and I'm having christmas with my family. I can't be more stoked than that." She gloated

"Yeh Elliot's pretty happy about it."

Dylan felt arms around her waist from behind and half turned to see when another woman kissed her deeply, agitating Olivia.

"Well congratulation Dylan hope you won't forget me' said the woman as she parted the kiss"

"Well it's obviously you're very busy so I won't take up anymore of your time Dylan.' Growled Olivia then stormed off

Dylan laughed off Olivia's reaction, but soon felt bad about her promiscuous behaviour. She liked Olivia but knew it could never be returned.


	9. Chapter 9

Dylan was pumped she waited anxiously for Sonya to get back.

"well and." She pleaded with Sonya

"Well….." paused Sonya enjoying Dylan pain "I have the contracts ready for you guys to sign.".

Dylan threw her arms around Sonya and screamed. "The other guys will be ecstatic, god it's like a dream everything happening right, my career, getting my family back and Elliot."

Sonya scoffed at this name."Hey please don't mention that name Dylan." Groaned Sonya

"Hey c'mon you should be happy we've worked things out

"Oh yeh until you do something he won't like then it's back to the war zone."

"No I'm gonna make it work. We are all spending Christmas together….what you think about that."

"Dylan" Sonya called

"They cancelled their holiday to spend it with me." Gloated Dylan

"Well that's a shame cos my dear you won't be here."

Dylan eyes widened "what…..why."

"The record company will be sending you guys west coast the week leading into Christmas, then New Year you will have people taking over your life, interviews, concerts, travelling….Christmas will not be happening for us this year." Sonya stepped towards Dylan but she stepped back

"But I can come home just for that day." Begged Dylan

Sonya shook her head "no" she said firmly

Dylan flew into a fit

"Calm down Dylan…..there will be other Christmases, and if Elliot is on the level he will understand and support you. Jeez girl one step away that all it is."

"But they gave up their holiday." Whined Dylan

"Well that's too bad, it's your time to shine girl." Sonya stroked Dylan's face "Soon everyone going to know who Dylan Cole is."

Dylan felt anxious instantly and walked away from Sonya "Yeh and how long until they find out about Jess Stabler."

"Look everyone likes a bad girl, we can work it to our advantage." Scoffs Sonya

"Sonya this doesn't just affect me, there's Elliot, Kathy and Maureen doesn't know anything about my past and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Dylan don't lose sight now….you also have to think about the other members of the group they are in it just as deep and they all have demons to hide." Sonya changed tact and tone "We have all sacrificed for you but I guess its all about Elliot now."

"Fuck you" spits Dylan

"Yeh well you walk out on this now and it's you who's fucked." Sonya took a deep breath to calm "the contract signing is tomorrow at 11.00am, think about it. I'm sure Elliot will understand." She left Dylan on her couch confused.

Earlier in the night Dylan rang the buzzer and a familiar voice answered

"Olivia it's Dylan I need to talk to someone." Dylan sounding desperate

"Don't you have a performance in an hour." Came Olivia's sarky tone

"Olivia please." Whined Dylan

Olivia buzzes her up and opened the door "What have you done." She groaned

Dylan filled Olivia in on her dilemma with Elliot, missing Christmas for career.

"Dylan this is your life, not your brothers, make your own decision." She said curtly

"But he will be disappointed." Whined Dylan

"Well I guess it doesn't matter what decision you make someone is going to be disappointed aren't they." Growled Olivia

"Well thanks for your help." Spat Dylan sarcastically

"I don't know what you want from me Dylan, talk to Elliot." Snapped Olivia and opened the door for Dylan to leave.

Kathy opened the front door "Dylan it's after midnight why aren't you at work….what is wrong." Trying to read the strained expression on Dylan's face

"I need to speak to Elliot." Said Dylan cagey like.

"Ok I'll get him, come in." she offered

"Umm I'll wait out here."

Kathy went upstairs and woke Elliot "something's wrong…she's not herself Elliot."

"Shit…ok."

Elliot opened the door to find his sister sitting on the front step.

"Hey come inside."

Dylan started to fidget but stayed on the porch "Elliot I need to talk."

"well only if you come in cos I'm not standing out here in my shorts for the neighbourhood to see, and it's cold."

Dylan gives in and paces the Stabler's living room. "Dylan what's happened…..are you in some kind of trouble."

Dylan stopped pacing and looked away "Dylan have you taken something."

Dylan shot a look at her brother "No I haven't taken anything Elliot for christ sake" growls Dylan

"Shhhh Dylan keep your voice down….then will you tell me." Elliot concerned

Dylan rubs a hand nervously through her hair then sits down next to him "I have to sign the contract tomorrow, well today now."

Elliot scoffed lightly "Oh and you are a little apprehensive….you could have just phoned….earlier." he said calmly

"It's not that simple." Whined Dylan

Elliot folded his arms "ok then explain it

"If I sign the contract." Started Dylan

"If…… what do you mean if." Elliot interrupted

"Elliot….if I sign this bloody contract I will be giving them 2 years of my life to this company, they will dictate everything I do, say, when and where I go." And put her head in her hands

"Alright well that's life…everyone works for someone….I don't see the problem." Getting agitated.

Dylan gets put off by his tone "It means brother I won't be here for Christmas." And waited for it to sink in.

"what…."

"they, the record company will be moving me to California in a few day and then my life is not my own." She looks at him with a pained expression

"I see well if that's what is to happen." Said Elliot confidently

"Elliot I don't think I can do it."

"Dylan….this is what you have worked for…it's in your reach take it." Urged Elliot

"but I don't want to give up this….us. I wanted so bad to be with you this Christmas." Dylan close to tears

Elliot grabbed his sister's hand "Dylan there will be other Christmases I'm sure, it's not the end of the world." comforts Elliot

"But…Maureen, Dickie will be so disappointed." Dylan starting to cry

"Yes and they will get over on Dylan I don't see the problem…..do you want this contract." Asks Elliot

Dylan shrugs uncertain.

Eliot squeezes Dylan's hand and lowered his voice "Jess you have a chance to do what you've worked so hard for…..we can take a back seat."

"Elliot…" cries Dylan

"No Jess…listen to me take the contract it's the right thing to do."

Elliot hugs his sister "I'll get a pillow and blanked and you can stay tonight."

"No…I'm gonna go home."

"Jess…I mean Dylan no."

"I'll be fine I just needed to talk to you…I thought you would be angry."

"I'm proud." And reluctantly watches Dylan leave

Dylan tanked up leans on the buzzer until it's answered

"It's me…Dylan I really need to talk." She slurred

"Dylan it's nearly two am….go home." Growls sleepy Olivia

"Please Olivia……" then hears the door released

Dylan staggers to Olivia's apartment and was greeted angrily

"Dylan what the hell is wrong." Sees Dylan's condition and helps her to the couch

"Oh Olivia I can't do it…I just can't" cries Dylan

Olivia put her arm around the distraught visitor

"Did you see Elliot"

Dylan nods

"And he was upset I take it." And strokes Dylan's tear stained face.

"No…." choked out Dylan "He wants me to take the contract."

Olivia was now confused "So what's the problem then."

"Jessica Stabler is the problem."

Olivia unsure at the remark

"Will people be able to find out about my past Olivia?"

"Yes Dylan… freedom of information people will have access to some of your criminal records.

Dylan just groaned and let her head drop back against the couch "I can't put my family through it, not again….." she yells in frustration

Olivia got to her feet and pulled Dylan up "Cmon lets get you to bed."

Dylan dazed "Oh I don't think I could manage sex." She said innocently

Olivia chuckled "it wasn't an invitation. You just need sleep." She undressed her drunken visitor and put her to bed, then slips in next to her.

Olivia stirs later, rolls over and realizes the other side of the bed is empty. She looks at the clock reading 4am. Olivia moved to the side of the bed and noticed her gun missing from the side table "Fuck" she hisses. She put on some clothes and raced into the living room finding Dylan curled up on the couch writing.

"Where is my gun." Demanded Olivia

Dylan looks up and shrugs her shoulders

Olivia snapped "Don't be silly about it.' Now panicked

Dylan put her writing down "Well have you checked your pants…it's probably still on the belt."

Olivia went back to her room and searched her pants. She returned to the living room sheepishly "Umm I'm sorry I forget to take it off." And laughed nervously

"That's ok you get used to being accused."

"No it was wrong….I'm sorry Dylan. Are you still having trouble with the decision?"

Dylan nodded "Yes so now I'm down to writing out the Pros and Cons. Mum always said a decision that can't be reached can be decided by weighing up the Pros and Cons."

Olivia sat down next to Dylan. She was intrigued Elliot never talks about his parents.

"So far the Pros for taking the contract out weight the Cons." Finished off Dylan

"Well guess your mother was right.' Said Olivia happily

"Not necessary I drew up a similar list for killing my father and the Pros won."

Olivia ears rang from the information, her jaw dropped, Dylan noticed and chuckle at Olivia reaction..

"Oops I guess Elliot never told you."

"Elliot never talks about his side of the family."

"Not surprising……he always thought he was adopted.' Dylan laughs "And no wonder, mother was an alcoholic, me the drug addict and father….a child molester." The words hung

Olivia felt winded "Oh jeezus." Oliva shook her head in case she was still asleep "Dylan have you taken anything."

Dylan shook her head and laughed "Oh it would have been so easy to do….but it didn't make it go away back then…won't do any good now."

"Does Elliot know." Olivia surprised

"Yeh he knows…it's what started the rot between us." Dylan's eyes glazed at the thought and Olivia grabbed her hand for reassurance.

"You don't have to."

Dylan looked into Olivia's eyes "It's time I told someone."

"My father first came into my room when I was only eight and it lasted a few nights. It started again when I was 12. The bastard stole my virginity, my youth and most of my life to date. I told Elliot but he didn't believe me, called me a liar. When I was 14 I was having sex with my substitute teacher, Elliot found out and knocked him around. I laughed and told Elliot that the guy didn't teach me anything our father hadn't already done to me." Dylan dropped her eyes "Then Elliot hit me."

Oliva gasped and Dylan quickly stuck up "It was only that once, he has never laid a hand on me since. Father stopped for a while but once Elliot got into the police force and moved out it started again. I got into drugs, fights, I was out of control. I remember my 18th birthday I was on a bender and passed out on my bed. I woke up to find my father on top and inside me." Tears where falling as Dylan painfully continued her story

"I froze…..I felt so helpless and as he finished I pushed him off and then kicked him repeatedly. The police were called and I was arrested."

Dylan took a breath to gain composure before continuing.

"One night Elliot called over while he was on patrol to talk to mum about my behaviour and the conditions of my probation. He told her I was delusional and needed to see a shrink because of the stories I made up. He went to the toilet and left his gun on the kitchen table. I took the gun out of the holster and went into the TV room and faced my father. I fired two shots, only one hitting him in the shoulder. My own brother had to arrest me, I costed him his promotion."

"He and Kathy were just married and they had to take out a loan to pay for my legal fees, rehab visits. Elliot even paid Sonya to keep me safe while I was inside. He was afraid if the other girls found out he was a cop they'd kill me."

Olivia felt sickened she didn't know what to say.

"I got out a few years back, got my life together, finally got my family back and now I have a fork in the road. Do I choose family or career? I can't decide. I have worked so hard for this career and to be apart of a loving family I just didn't expect it to happen all at once." Laughed Dylan "I guess I've got everything but the girl."

Olivia went red from embarrassment "You have been through a lot, it's expected that you come out with scars. Some girls don't make it."

Dylan smiled "Yes I tried that road….wasn't successful."

"Yes well the ones that really want the help are usually unsuccessful in taking their lives. Dylan what ever you decide make sure it's what you want, not your brother, not Sonya…..but what Dylan Stabler wants."

Olivia strokes Dylan's face and Dylan giggles nervously "well now you know my family's dirty little secrets. I'm a walking disaster zone Olivia, even now I still feel like I'm losing my grip on reality, but I can cope with it better these days."

Olivia gives Dylan a hug and strokes her face tenderly "You still need more time to heal, I know someone that can help you through this. And of course I'm always here".

"Thanks Olivia, you must be great at your job." Smiles Dylan

Olivia smiles "I can relate, sort of." Olivia confesses her mother's rape and that she was the product of it.

Now that they had shared their personal scars Dylan got to her feet

"Look I should go…you have work in a few hours." and goes to leave. Olivia takes her hand and pulls her near.

"Don't go." She half whispers. She runs a hand through Dylan's hair, then leans in and gently kisses Dylan. Dylan tension melted as she leans into Olivia's chest and returns the kiss. It turns passionate but controlled and end up back in the bedroom.

They slowly explore each other's body, touching, caressing and kissing. Olivia was gentle, wanting Dylan to feel no pressure. Olivia breaks and rolls Dylan onto her back looking into her eyes. Nothing was said and Dylan touched Olivia's face, while her body craved for Olivia's touch.

Olivia moved around Dylan's body, her mouth the guide. Her body was alive to Olivia's lips, it had been a long time since she allowed a woman to make love to her. Olivia still moved her lips down, never leaving Dylan's body. Dylan watched her movements, her body starting to shake in anticipation. She closed her eyes and Olivia's tongue slowly worked into Dylan, lapping at her sweetness. Dylan instinctively rests her hand on Olivia's head. She grits her teeth pending her orgasm as Olivia circles her clit, flicking at it. Olivia repositions Dylan's legs over her shoulder opening her up and slowly inserted her finger. Dylan cries out and Olivia picks up the pace. Dylan reaches her climax and in a panic calls for Olivia. Olivia quickly surfaces, holds and comforts Dylan as she shakes and sobs then eventually drifting off to sleep.

Dylan woke and saw Olivia attaching her gun to her belt. Dylan sits up and reached for her clothes. Olivia sat down next to her

"Hey…stay….get some more sleep." Offered Olivia

"Na I should go….you've got work."

Olivia kissed Dylan as a distraction then pushes her back down

"No I insist, it's ok really." Olivia pulls the blanket up and strokes Dylan's face "Call me and let me know how it goes."

"really…why.' Asked Dylan with surprise at Olivia's sudden interest

"because I want to know…..and that you're ok too."

"Olivia I don't think." But Olivia puts a finger to her lips to quieten her. She left and Dylan drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonya arrives at Dylan's residence 11.00am sharp. Everyone was present and she handed around the contracts. She senses apprehension when nobody opened their contracts. She looked straight at Dylan "what's going on, c'mon let get this done and out of the way so we can go out and celebrate."

Again nobody moved. Sonya walked up to Dylan "What the fucks going on Dylan."

"Sonya I'm truly sorry but I'm not signing this contract."

"You're joking right…tell me this is a fucking joke." Growls Sonya

One of the member nods against it.

"RIGHT" bellowed Sonya "everyone out except you." Pointing to Dylan.

Once the last member left and the door closed Sonya was about to explode in a fit of rage.

"It won't matter how upset you get, yell, scream I'm not signing. Things have happened in my life that I feel is more important than this."

Sonya in a child like voice mimicked Dylan's statement, then added more "This is fucking bullshit, do you know how much time, effort and sacrifice I've put into you. You were nothing but a drug addict, a blubbering mess. I got beaten up, I risked my life to keep you safe."

"You were compensated" said Dylan dryly

Sonya's rage got out of hand and she picked up a glass and slammed it against the wall. "It's not about the fucking money you dumb bitch….." shrieks Sonya

"No…I know and I'm sorry." Apologies Dylan

"You're sorry well good for you….now I'm out of a fucking job and you get the fairy-tale ending."

Dylan shakes her head "No…your not." Dylan fills her in on the replacement and that things will still be ok, she still has her job as manager.

Sonya sits down and sobs "It won't be the same."

Dylan squatted in front. "I know…"

"So I guess this is goodbye."

Dylan nods to confirm

Olivia all buts skips into the precinct she felt that good. She puts her coat in her locker and sat down at her desk opposite her partner.

"good morning Elliot" she almost sang.

Elliot didn't respond immediately. He then put his pen down and looked at his partner.

"Dylan dropped by late last night….she was upset about her signing the contract."

"Oh" Olivia trying to remain calm

"Yeh really freaked out over whether to take the contract or spend Christmas with us."

Olivia didn't respond she didn't know where this was heading and just nodded

Elliot sat back and crosses his arms over his chest "She was so upset when she left that I was afraid she was going to do something stupid. Maybe try to score I don't know. So I followed her."

Olivia felt a knot in her stomach tighten

"I followed her to 3 different bars."

"Elliot." Olivia now had an idea where he was leading

"Then." He paused "then she shows up at your apartment, so I waited."

"Elliot stop." Olivia trying to keep her voice calm

"I waited for over an hour."

"Elliot I can explain." Offered Olivia with no success

"then the lights went off."

"She was drunk and upset so I let her stay the night."

"that's bullshit….and you know it. My sister is so vulnerable at the moment and the last thing she needs is you taking advantage of her." Growled Elliot

"Elliot I assure you I'm not taking advantage of her…she needed support and reassurance."

"Oh I can image what support and reassurance you gave her." Mocked Elliot

Olivia facial expression hardened, she wasn't going to justify her actions to her partner.

"This conversation is over." Said Olivia

"No it's not…. I can't believe you're screwing my sister." Elliot banged the table knocking over his coffee.

Olivia got to her feet and snarled "I do not have to justify my actions to you."

"_Well are you_?" demanded Elliot

"That is none of your business Elliot" again snarled Olivia

"_Bullshit_…… answer me god damn it." demanded Elliot

It was out of Olivia's mouth before she could stop "You're not her father Elliot and thank christ for that."

Elliot raced up to Olivia but she didn't flinch

"You know nothing." Hissed Elliot

"Elliot I know everything, I know of the abuse, you not believing Dylan…..you assaulting her." Gritted Olivia

"I only slapped her, she was hysterical."

"You still physically assault her, …..now back off Elliot or this is going to get embarrassing for both of us." Olivia warned him through clenched teeth.

Elliot stepped back as Olivia's phone rang. She picked it up still eyeballing her partner. Her demeanour changed once she was talking

"Really….are you sure you want this. Actually he's right here." Olivia handed the receiver to Elliot

Elliot listened quietly but Olivia could see his body tensed.

"very well it's your decision I just hope you made it and nobody persuaded otherwise" looking straight at Olivia. He then hung up.

"Well congratulations Olivia, she's just given up her career for you." The he leaves the building


	11. Final

Dylan walked into the bar and sat next to the lone figure and ordered a drink.

"Elliot"

Elliot took another mouthful but wouldn't face her

"I know you think I've made the biggest mistake of my life but I don't. For years I envied you. I even tried to make myself hate you because I was so jealous of what you have, Kathy, Maureen and Dickie. You had something I never had…….a family."

Elliot shook his head "You mean to tell me you gave everything up for us….._bull…shit_." spat Elliot

"It's hard for you to understand because you have never had to choose your life it just happened.

"I had to work at it….I wasn't all easy I did have to make decisions too Dylan"

"Yeh Elliot about which suburb to live in, what school to send the kids to."

Elliot shook his head again

"Elliot you never had to chose whether or not to have a family, you just had it, you have no idea what it's like not to have one. Any way it was my decision and I've made it."

"And Olivia helped you out I bet." Scoffed Elliot

"No she had no part in my decision."

"Oh c'mon." mocked Elliot "You spent the night with her and now you've decided not to take the contract don't give me that crap Dylan." Spat Elliot

Dylan trying to stay in control of her feelings "I don't know what to say or do that will convince you but believe me Olivia was not part of it and that's the truth."

"But you fucked her." said Elliot crudely

Dylan could feel herself ready to explode but took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeh so what…I've fucked lots of women and they never made me stay anywhere I didn't want to."

Elliot faced Dylan not sure what to believe then smugly "A regular Casanova." And gave to a slight grin

Dylan chuckled "well not to sound too modest but I have something that seems to attract the women." She cooed.

Elliot turned serious again "Dylan do you know what you've given up."

"No…but I know what I nearly gave up. Look things could change, you could turn into a real prick again and I could say the family things not working and I move on and try something else."

Elliot laughed and ordered another round "Yeh like what." And threw some money on the bar to cover the tab

Dylan laughed "I dunno, probably try my luck at lap dancing…..what you think?"

Elliot roared then regained his composure

"What about you and Olivia." Asked Elliot seriously

Dylan thought about it "I don't honestly know Elliot, I'm just going to wait and see where it goes…if it works I'm for it…..is that going to be a problem for you?"

Elliot sniggered "Well yes because it means I have to get use to seeing my partner come to work with a smile……but at least I'll know for sure."

Dylan joked "what that she's satisfied." And winks at her brother

He chokes on his drink not expecting the innuendo relating to his partner.

"No…that she's finally found someone that makes her happy."

**THE END**


End file.
